wclfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
| English | 日本語(Japanese) | ---- PLEASE: Proofread English grammar, these pages. Watchtower Classic Library __TOC__ Purpose a Term of Use & Disclaimer a To Contributor Policies of Contributions(Japanese) Confirmation of Copyrights of the Original Crops(Japanese) About Text Format(Japanese) INDEX *Alphabetical by title or abbreviation Eary Writings The Bible Versus the Evolution Theory, 1898 (issued as a tract) Christianity, 1893 (issued as a tract) A Conspiracy Exposed and Harvest Siftings, 1894 (w1894 4/25 extra) Daily Heavenly Manna and Birthday Record, 1907 - Gertrude W. Siebert Food for Thinking Christians, 1881(1884) In the Garden of the Lord, 1913 Jewish Hopes, 1910 Man's Salvation From a Lawyer's Viewpoint, 1906 - Joseph Franklin Rutherford Object and Manner of Our Lord's Return, 1877 Outlines of Sermons, 1882 Outlines of the Divine Plan of the Ages-Three Discourses on the Chart of the Ages, 1896 Suggestive Hints to New Colporteurs, 1914 Sweet Brier Rose, 1909 The Tabernacle and Its Teachings, 1882 (supplement to w1882 1/1-2/1) Three Worlds, 1877 - Nelson H. Barbour with Charles Taze Russell Tabernacle Shadows of the Better Sacrifices, 1892(1916) Thy Word Is Truth-An Answer to Robert Ingersolls' Charges Against What Say the Scriptures About Hell?, 1896 (issued as a tract) What Say the Scriptures About Our Lord's Return-His Parousia, Apokalupsis and Epiphania, 1900 (issued as a tract) What Say the Scriptures About Spiritualism (Spiritism)?, 1897 (issued as a tract) The Wonderful Story of God's Love, 1908 The Wonderful Story-Illustrated, 1891 (issued as a tract) 1879-1919 A''' Studies in the Scriptures Series I - The Divine Plan of the Ages, 1886(1917) '''B Studies in the Scriptures Series II - The Time is at Hand, 1888(1917) C''' Studies in the Scriptures Series III - Thy Kingdom Come, 1891(1917) '''D Studies in the Scriptures Series IV Battle of Armageddon (The Day of Vengeance), 1897(1917) E''' Studies In the Scriptures Series V - The At-One-Ment Between God and Man, 1899(1917) '''F Studies In the Scriptures Series VI - The New Creation, 1904(1917) The Golden Age, Consolation, Awake!, 1919-1955 PD SCENARIO of The PHOTO-DRAMA of CREATION, 1914 Studies In the Scriptures Series VII - The Finished Mystery, 1918 Z''' Zion's Watch Tower, 1879-1955 1919-1929 The golden Age, 1919-1955 [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/12868 The Harp Of God, 1921(Project Gutenberg)] ''Yearbook, 1927-1955 1930-1955 '''g The Golden Age, Consolation, Awake!, 1919-1955 w''' WATCH TOWER, 1879-1955 '''wl The New World, 1942 yb Yearbook 1927-1955 Bibles ' 1890 ' Joseph B. Rotherham's New Testament, Second Edition ' 1902 ' Holman Linear Parallel Edition(with Berean Bible study helps) ' 1902 ' The Emphatic Diaglott ' 1907 ' Watch Tower Bible(King James Version with Berean Helps) (Bible Students Edition, Berean Bible) ' 1908 ' Watch Tower Bible(Berean Bible) (new edition) ' 1926 ' The Emphatic Diaglott(printed on Society's presses) ' 1942 ' King James Version(printed on Society's presses) ' 1944 ' American Standard Version ' 1950 ' New World Translation of the Christian Greek Scriptures ' 1953 ' New World Translation of the Hebrew Scriptures, Volume I(Genesis to Ruth) ' 1955 ' New World Translation of the Hebrew Scriptures, Volume II(1 Samuel to Esther) Booklets ' 1881 ' Food for Thinking Christians(issued as w1881 9/1 and as undated supplement) ' 1882 ' Outlines of Sermons The Tabernacle and Its Teachings(supplement to w1882 1/1-2/1) ' 1891 ' The Wonderful Story-Illustrated(issued as a tract) ' 1892 ' The Tabernacle Shadows of the "Better Sacrifices"(issued as a tract) ' 1893 ' Thy Word Is Truth-An Answer to Robert Ingersoll's Charges Against Christianity(issued as a tract) ' 1894 ' A Conspiracy Exposed and Harvest Siftings(w1894 4/25 extra) ' 1896 ' Outlines of the Divine Plan of the Ages-Three Discourses on the Chart of the Ages What Say the Scriptures About Hell?(issued as a tract) ' 1897 ' What Say the Scriptures About Spiritualism(Spiritism)? (issued as a tract) ' 1898 ' The Bible Versus the Evolution Theory(issued as a tract) ' 1899 ' Tabernacle Shadows of the "Better Sacrifices"(revised) (issued as w1899 3/1-3/15) ' 1900 ' What Say the Scriptures About Our Lord's Return-His Parousia, Apokalupsis and Epiphania(issued as a tract) ' 1902 ' Epistle to the Hebrews(Yiddish only) (issued as a tract) ' 1907 ' Instructor's Guide and Berean Index ' 1908 ' The Wonderful Story of God's Love ' 1909 ' Berean Questions on Tabernacle Shadows of the Better Sacrifices Studies in the Scriptures(six booklets bound with cover like Studies in the Scriptures series) Sweet Brier Rose ' 1910 ' Berean Studies(Questions) on The At-one-ment Between God and Man Jewish Hopes ' 1911 ' Berean Studies(Questions) on The Divine Plan of The Ages ' 1912 ' Berean Studies(Questions) on The Day of Vengeance (The Battle of Armageddon) Berean Studies(Questions) on The Time Is at Hand Berean Studies(Questions) on Thy Kingdom Come ' 1913 ' In the Garden of the Lord ' 1914 ' Berean Studies on The New Creation Scenario of the Photo-Drama of Creation(Parts I-III) Suggestive Hints to New Colporteurs ' 1918 ' Berean Studies(Questions) on The Finished Mystery (copyright 1917) ' 1920 ' Can the Living Talk With the Dead? Millions Now Living Will Never Die! Tabernacle Shadows of the Better Sacrifices(with appendix and study questions) Talking With the Dead? ' 1921 ' The Bible on Hell The Bible on Our Lord's Return ' 1922 ' Year Book(year's report; no daily text) ' 1923 ' World Distress-Why? The Remedy ' 1924 ' A Desirable Government Hell-What Is It? Who Are There? Can They Get Out? ' 1925 ' Comfort for the People Our Lord's Return Year Book(year's report; no daily text) ' 1926 ' The Standard for the People ' 1927 ' Freedom for the Peoples Questions on Deliverance Restoration Where Are the Dead? ' 1928 ' Prosperity Sure The Last Days The Peoples Friend ' 1929 ' Judgment Liberty to Preach(Rutherford) Oppression, When Will It End? ' 1930 ' Crimes and Calamities. The Cause. The Remedy Prohibition (and the) League of Nations-Born of God or the Devil, Which? The Bible Proof War or Peace, Which? ' 1931 ' A Testimony Heaven and Purgatory The Kingdom, the Hope of the World ' 1932 ' Cause of Death Good News Health and Life Hereafter Home and Happiness Keys of Heaven Liberty The Final War The Kingdom, the Hope of the World(revised) What Is Truth? What You Need Where Are the Dead?(revised) Who Is God? ' 1933 ' Escape to the Kingdom The Crisis ' 1934 ' Angels A Testimony(revised) Beyond the Grave Dividing the People(copyright 1933) His Works Intolerance(copyright 1933) Righteous Ruler Truth-Shall It Be Suppressed? Why Pray for Prosperity? World Recovery ' 1935 ' Favored People(copyright 1934) Government-Hiding the Truth, Why? His Vengeance(copyright 1934) Loyalty Supremacy(copyright 1934) Universal War Near Who Shall Rule the World? ' 1936 ' Choosing, Riches or Ruin-Which Is Your Choice? ' 1937 ' Armageddon Introducing the Kingdom Message in Your Language Model Study No. 1 Protection(copyright 1936) Safety Uncovered ' 1938 ' Cure Face the Facts Freedom or Romanism? Warning ' 1939 ' Advice for Kingdom Publishers Fascism or Freedom Government and Peace Liberty to Preach(Moyle) Model Study No. 2 Neutrality ' 1940 ' Conspiracy Against Democracy End of Nazism Judge Rutherford Uncovers Fifth Column Refugees Satisfied ' 1941 ' Comfort All That Mourn God and the State Jehovah's Servants Defended Jehovah's Witnesses Model Study No. 3 Theocracy Why Suppress the Kingdom Message?(South Africa) ' 1942 ' Children Study Questions Hope-For the Dead-For the Survivors-In a Righteous World Jehovah's Witnesses Organization Instructions Peace-Can It Last? The New World Study Questions ' 1943 ' Course in Theocratic Ministry Fighting for Liberty on the Home Front Freedom in the New World Freedom of Worship Presenting "This Gospel of the Kingdom" The Truth Shall Make You Free Study Questions Will You Judge Between Us?(Denmark) ' 1944 ' One World, One Government Religion Reaps the Whirlwind The Coming World Regeneration The Kingdom Is at Hand Study Questions The Kingdom of God Is Nigh ' 1945 ' Organization Instructions for the Kingdom Publisher The "Commander to the Peoples" 'The Meek Inherit the Earth' ' 1946 ' Amendments to Organization Instructions Be Glad, Ye Nations The Prince of Peace ' 1947 ' The Joy of All the People ' 1948 ' Permanent Governor of All Nations The Watchtower Story ' 1949 ' Counsel on Theocratic Organization for Jehovah's Witnesses The Kingdom Hope of All Mankind ' 1950 ' Can You Live Forever in Happiness on Earth? Defending and Legally Establishing the Good News Evolution Versus the New World ' 1951 ' Will Religion Meet the World Crisis? ' 1952 ' Dwelling Together in Unity God's Way Is Love ' 1953 ' After Armageddon-God's New World Basis for Belief in a New World Preach the Word ' 1954 ' Theocratic Reading Aid for Jehovah's Witnesses(Cinyanja) This Good News of the Kingdom ' 1955 ' Christendom or Christianity-Which One Is "the Light of the World"? Preaching Together in Unity What Do the Scriptures Say About "Survival After Death"? World Conquest Soon-By God's Kingdom Books ' 1886 ' The (Divine) Plan of the Ages(Millennial Dawn, Volume I) (issued also as w1886 11/1-w1887 1/1) ' 1888 ' The Time Is at Hand(Millennial Dawn, Volume II) (copyright 1889) (issued also as w1889 4/1-5/1) ' 1890 ' Poems and Hymns of (Millennial) Dawn ' 1891 ' Thy Kingdom Come(Millennial Dawn, Volume III) (issued also as w1891 6/1) ' 1897 ' The Day of Vengeance(Millennial Dawn, Volume IV) (issued also as w1897 10/1-11/15) ' 1899 ' The At-one-ment Between God and Man(Millennial Dawn, Volume V) (issued also as w1899 9/1-10/15) ' 1904 ' Studies in the Scriptures(Series I-VI) (simultaneous with Millennial Dawn, Volumes I-VI) The New Creation(Millennial Dawn, Volume VI) ' 1905 ' Daily Heavenly Manna for the Household of Faith ' 1907 ' Daily Heavenly Manna for the Household of Faith(Daily Heavenly Manna and Birthday Record) The (Divine) Plan of the Ages(Studies in the Scriptures, Series I) (A Criticism of Millennial Hopes Examined added) ' 1908 ' The (Divine) Plan of the Ages(Studies in the Scriptures, Series I) (Tabernacle Shadows bound in) ' 1909 ' Berean Bible Teachers' Manual(Berean Bible Students' Manual) ' 1912 ' Poems of Dawn(revised from Poems and Hymns of Dawn) The Battle of Armageddon(Studies in the Scriptures, Series IV) (formerly The Day of Vengeance, now with Armageddon sermon) ' 1913 ' The Divine Plan of the Ages-As Shown in the Great Pyramid(Studies in the Scriptures, Series I, with Pyramid chapter added) ' 1914 ' Scenario of the Photo-Drama of Creation ' 1915 ' Poems of Dawn(added poems and indexes) Studies in the Scriptures(Series I-VI) (Berean questions included) The At-one-ment Between God and Man(Studies in the Scriptures, Series V) (Tabernacle Shadows added) ' 1917 ' Daily Heavenly Manna for the Household of Faith(pocket edition) Pastor Russell's Sermons The Finished Mystery(Studies in the Scriptures, Series VII) ' 1918 ' The Revelation of Jesus Christ-According to the Sinaitic Text ' 1920 ' Watch Tower reprints 1879-1915(Volumes 1-6) ' 1921 ' The Harp of God ' 1922 ' Watch Tower reprints 1916-19 with indexes(Volume 7) ' 1923 ' The (Divine) Plan of the Ages(Studies in the Scriptures, Series I) (pocket edition with biography of C. T. Russell) ' 1924 ' The Way to Paradise ' 1925 ' Comfort for the Jews ' 1926 ' Deliverance ' 1927 ' Creation Year Book of the International Bible Students Association(copyright 1926) ' 1928 ' Government Reconciliation ' 1929 ' Life Prophecy ' 1930 ' Light (Book One) Light (Book Two) ' 1931 ' Vindication (Book One) ' 1932 ' Preservation Vindication (Book Two) Vindication (Book Three) ' 1933 ' Preparation ' 1934 ' Jehovah Year Book of Jehovah's Witnesses(name change) (copyright 1933) ' 1936 ' Riches ' 1937 ' Enemies ' 1939 ' Salvation ' 1940 ' Religion Yearbook of Jehovah's Witnesses(name change) (copyright 1939) ' 1941 ' Children ' 1942 ' The New World The New World Concordance to the Bible (Australia) ' 1943 ' The Truth Shall Make You Free ' 1944 ' The Kingdom Is at Hand ' 1945 ' Bible Concordance (Danish) Theocratic Aid to Kingdom Publishers ' 1946 ' Concordance of the Holy Bible(Based on the Moderna Version) (Spanish) Equipped for Every Good Work Let God Be True ' 1950 ' This Means Everlasting Life ' 1951 ' What Has Religion Done for Mankind? ' 1952 ' Let God Be True (revised) Theocratic Concordance (German) ' 1953 ' Make Sure of All Things New Heavens and a New Earth Theocratic Concordance (French) ' 1955 ' Qualified to Be Ministers You May Survive Armageddon Into God's New World Brochures ' 1914 ' Our Temple The Photo-Drama of Creation (four parts) ' 1917 ' Harvest Siftings (Parts I and II) ' 1919 ' The Messenger of Laodicea ' 1920 ' The Golden Age ABC ' 1925-26''' The Watchtower Radio Stations, WORD & WBBR ' 1934 ' Information by the Peoples Pulpit Association, To the Honorable Federal Communications Commission, Broadcasting Division In Rebuttal-To the Honorable Federal Communications Commission, Broadcast Division ' 1936 ' Christianity Is Not Free in the United States of America ' 1937 ' Christianity Is Not Free in Lagrange, Georgia ' 1939 ' Order of Trial Convention Reports ' 1908 ' Put-in-Bay Convention Report(Ohio, U.S.A.) (w1908 9/15) ' 1919 ' Report of General Convention(Cedar Point, Ohio, U.S.A.) (w1919 10/1 291-9) ' 1922 ' Cedar Point Convention(Ohio, U.S.A.) (w22 11/1) ' 1927 ' International Bible Students Convention(Toronto, Ont., Canada) (The Messenger) Toronto International Convention-Bible Students ' 1928 ' General Convention, International Bible Students Association(Detroit, Mich., U.S.A.) (The Messenger) ' 1931 ' International Convention, Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society(Columbus, Ohio, U.S.A.) (The Messenger) ' 1938 ' Report of the Convention of Jehovah's Witnesses for the Northwest(Seattle, Wash., U.S.A.) (g38 7/13 supplement) worldwide convention, program originating in London, England(The Messenger) ' 1939 ' General Convention(New York, N.Y., U.S.A.) (The Messenger) ' 1940 ' Theocratic Conventions(worldwide) (The Messenger) ' 1941 ' Report of the Jehovah's Witnesses Assembly(St. Louis, Mo., U.S.A.) ' 1942 ' Report of the New World Theocratic Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses(worldwide) ' 1943 ' Report of the "Free Nation's" Theocratic Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses(worldwide) (g43 11/24 supplement) ' 1944 ' Report of the United Announcers' Theocratic Assembly(Buffalo, N.Y., U.S.A.) (g44 10/25 and supplement) ' 1946 ' Report of the Glad Nations Theocratic Assembly(Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A.) (The Messenger) ' 1950 ' Report of the Theocracy's Increase Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses(New York, N.Y., U.S.A.) ' 1951 ' Report of the Clean Worship Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses(London, England) ' 1953 ' Report of New World Society Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses(New York, N.Y., U.S.A.) Indexes ' 1900 ' Watch Tower Index 1895-99 ' 1919 ' Table of Scriptures in Pastor C. T. Russell's Books (Danish) ' 1922 ' index to Watch Tower reprints 1879-1919 Kingdom News ' 1918 ' No. 1 (Religious Intolerance-Pastor Russell's Followers Persecuted Because They Tell the People the Truth-Treatment of Bible Students Smacks of the 'Dark Ages') No. 2 ("The Finished Mystery" and Why Suppressed-Clergymen Take a Hand) No. 3 (Two Great Battles Raging-Fall of Autocracy Certain-Satanic Strategy Doomed to Failure-The Birth of Antichrist) ' 1939 ' No. 4 (Attempt to Wreck Garden Assembly-The Facts) No. 5 (Can Religion Save the World From Disaster?) ' 1940 ' No. 6(London) (Which Will Give You Freedom? Religion or Christianity?) No. 6 (Time of Darkness-Isaiah 60 No. 7 (Do You Condemn or Wink at Unspeakable Crimes?) No. 7(London) (Religionists Devise Mischief to Destroy Christians) ' 1941 ' No. 8 (If the Bill Becomes Law) No. 8(London) (Jehovah's Mandate to His Servants; Witness Against Papal Rome, Nazism, Fascism-Enemies of Christianity) No. 9(London) (Where Does the Church of Scotland Stand?) No. 9 (Victories in Your Defense) ' 1942 ' No. 10 (Life in the New Earth Under New Heavens) No. 11 (The People Have a Right to Good News Now) ' 1943 ' No. 12 (The Last War Wins the Peace Eternal) ' 1944 ' No. 13 (Education for Life in the New World) No. 14 (Overcoming Fear of What Is Coming on the Earth) ' 1946 ' No. 15 (World Conspiracy Against the Truth) Loose-Leaf Publications ' 1998 ' Study Guide for the Documentary Video "Jehovah's Witnesses Stand Firm Against Nazi Assault"(copyright 1997) Magazines ' 1879 ' Zion's Watch Tower and Herald of Christ's Presence ' 1891 ' Zion's Watch Tower and Herald of Christ's Presence(format change, January 1) ' 1892 ' Zion's Watch Tower and Herald of Christ's Presence(semimonthly, January 1) ' 1895 ' Zion's Watch Tower and Herald of Christ's Presence(format change, January 1) ' 1909 ' The Watch Tower and Herald of Christ's Presence(title and cover change, January 1) ' 1919 ' The Golden Age ' 1920 ' Watch Tower reprints(1879-1915) (volumes 1-6) ' 1922 ' Watch Tower reprints(1916-19 with indexes) (volume 7) ' 1931 ' The Watchtower and Herald of Christ's Presence(title and cover change, October 15) ' 1933 ' Jehovah's Youth (Switzerland) ' 1937 ' Consolation(formerly The Golden Age) ' 1939 ' The Watchtower and Herald of Christ's Kingdom(title and cover change, January 1) The Watchtower Announcing Jehovah's Kingdom(title change, March 1) ' 1943 ' Thy Word Is Truth (Canada) ' 1946 ' Awake!(formerly Consolation) ' 1950 ' The Watchtower Announcing Jehovah's Kingdom(format change, August 15) Magazine Supplements and Special Editions ' 1879 ' To the readers of the "Herald of the Morning"(w1879 7/1 supplement) ' 1881 ' Tract No. 1(w1881 1/1 supplement) Tract No. 2(w1881 2/1 supplement) Tract No. 3(w1881 3/1 supplement) Tract No. 4 "Why Evil Was Permitted"(w1881 4/1 supplement) Tract No. 5 "The Narrow Way to Life"(w1881 5/1 supplement) Tract No. 6(w1881 6/1 supplement) Chart of the Ages(w1881 7/1-8/1 supplement) Food for Thinking Christians. Why Evil Was Permitted and Kindred Topics.(w1881 9/1, also undated supplement, both in booklet form) ' 1882 ' The Tabernacle and Its Teachings(w1882 1/1-2/1 supplement) ' 1884 ' list of donated properties(w1884 11/1 supplement) ' 1885 ' The Tabernacle and Its Teachings(w1885 7/1-8/1) ' 1886 ' Millennial Dawn Vol. I(advertisement) (w1886 12/1 supplement) ' 1887 ' The (Divine) Plan of the Ages(Millennial Dawn, Volume I) (w1886 11/1-w1887 1/1 in book form) ' 1889 ' The Time Is at Hand(Millennial Dawn, Volume II) (w1889 4/1-5/1 in book form) ' 1890 ' Harvest Gathering and Siftings(w1890 5/1) The Typical Tabernacle and Its Teachings(w1890 8/1-9/1) ' 1891 ' Thy Kingdom Come(Millennial Dawn, Volume III) (w1891 6/1 in book form) Good Hopes(w1891 11/1 supplement) ' 1892 ' Good Hopes(w1892 12/15 supplement) ' 1893 ' What Saith the Scriptures About Hell?(w1893 2/1-2/15) Good Hopes(w1893 12/15 supplement) ' 1894 ' A Conspiracy Exposed and Harvest Siftings(w1894 4/25 extra) Oh! Give Thanks Unto the Lord; for He Is Good. The Voice of the Church(w1894 6/11 extra) Good Hopes(w1894 12/15 supplement) ' 1895 ' The Things Whereof Ye Wrote Unto Me(w1895 10/15 extra) Good Hopes(w1895 12/15 supplement) ' 1896 ' Hymns of the Morning(Zion's Glad Songs of the Morning) (w1896 2/1) Hope of Another Chance(Dr. Talmage's Views With Comments) (w1896 10/1 extra) ' 1897 ' The Day of Vengeance(Millennial Dawn, Volume IV) (w1897 10/1-11/15 in book form) ' 1898 ' The Parousia of Our Lord Jesus and His Subsequent Apokalupsis and Epiphania(w1898 11/7 extra with Bible price list supplement) ' 1899 ' Tabernacle Shadows of the "Better Sacrifices"(revised) (w1899 3/1-3/15 in pamphlet form) The At-one-ment Between God and Man(Millennial Dawn, Volume V) (w1899 9/1-10/15 in book form) Bible price list(w1899 12/1 supplement) ' 1900 ' Which Is the True Gospel? What Say the Scriptures About Hell?(w1900 3/15-4/1) Bible price list(w1900 11/1 supplement) ' 1901 ' Which Is the True Gospel? What Say the Scriptures About Hell?(w1901 1/15) Bible price list; Good Hopes(w1901 12/1 supplement) ' 1902 ' New Year greetings; index for Zion's Watch Tower, 1901(w1902 1/1 supplement) ' 1903 ' The (Divine) Plan of the Ages(Millennial Dawn, Volume I, Memorial Number) (w1903 8/1) ' 1910 ' Where Are the Dead? What Say the Scriptures About Hell?(w1910 1/15) ' 1911 ' The Divine Plan of the Ages(Studies in the Scriptures, Series I) (w1911 8/15) ' 1912 ' C. T. Russell's world tour(w1912 1/1 special, color cover) Report on Foreign Mission Work(w1912 4/15 special, color cover) ' 1916 ' Memorial Number on C. T. Russell(w1916 12/1) ' 1917 ' Author's Foreword for each volume of Studies in the Scriptures(w1917 1/1 supplement) Memorial Number on C. T. Russell(w1916 12/1, second edition, added matter) ' 1918 ' The Finished Mystery(Studies in the Scriptures, Series VII) (ZG) (w1918 3/1 extra) Notice of publications suspended due to World War I(w1918 9/1 supplement) Photo of brothers imprisoned(w1918 9/1 supplement) Photo of C. T. Russell(w1918 11/1 supplement) Proxy(w1918 12/1 supplement) ' 1919 ' Proxy(w1919 12/1 supplement) ' 1920 ' Distress of Nations A Protest(g20 9/29 supplement) ' 1923 ' A Clear Vision of Chronology(From B.C. 650 to B.C. 530) (w23 7/1 chart supplement) Proxy(w23 9/15 supplement) ' 1924 ' Prohibition(g24 9/10 supplement) ' 1926 ' Real Estate Bonds(w26 8/1 supplement) Proxy(w26 8/15 supplement) ' 1928 ' Convention(announcement) (w28 5/15 supplement) Convention Questionnaire(for rooming) (w28 6/15 supplement) Subscription order form for The Messenger(w28 7/1 supplement) ' 1929 ' Proxy(w29 9/15 supplement) ' 1935 ' Proxy(w35 9/1 supplement) ' 1938 ' Report of the Convention of Jehovah's Witnesses for the Northwest(g38 7/13 supplement) ' 1943 ' Report of the "Free Nation's" Theocratic Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses(g43 11/24 supplement) ' 1944 ' Supplement to Report of the United Announcers' Theocratic Assembly(g44 10/25 supplement) Organization Instructions ' c. 1921 ' Organization Method ' 1929 ' Important Features of Service Organization(in Bulletin, September 1929) ' 1930 ' The Important Features of a Class Service Organization(in Bulletin, October 1930) ' 1931 ' Organization Methods Outlined for Companies(in Bulletin, October 1931) ' 1932 ' Organization Methods Outlined for Companies(in Bulletin, November 1932) ' 1934 ' General Instructions ' 1935 ' Organization Instructions!(in Director, October 1935) ' 1938 ' Organization Instructions ' 1940 ' Organization Instructions(As Amended) ' 1941 ' Organization Instructions(As Amended January, 1941) Confidential Organization Instructions(in Informant, November 1941) ' 1942 ' Organization Instructions ' 1945 ' Organization Instructions for the Kingdom Publisher Theocratic Aid to Kingdom Publishers ' 1946 ' Amendments to Organization Instructions ' 1949 ' Counsel on Theocratic Organization for Jehovah's Witnesses ' 1955 ' Preaching Together in Unity Qualified to Be Ministers Service Instructions ' 1896 ' Suggestive Hints to Colporteurs ' 1914 ' Suggestive Hints to New Colporteurs ' 1918 ' Suggestions from Colporteurs ' 1919 ' Bulletin To Whom the Work Is Entrusted ' 1928 ' Bulletin-Special Colporteur Edition Special Colporteur Bulletin-Winter Edition ' 1929 ' Bulletin(large format) Bulletin-This Kingdom Gospel Must Be Preached Suggestions for Workers-Special Bulletin ' 1930 ' Watch Tower Bulletin(title change) ' 1931 ' Bulletin for Jehovah's Witnesses(title change) ' 1932 ' Bearing Testimony ' 1933 ' Instructions for Car Drivers Outline for Transcription Meetings Your Work With Transcription Machines ' 1934 ' Bulletin-Building a Home on Wheels ' 1935 ' Director for Field Publishers ' 1936 ' Informant ' 1945 ' Public Meeting Campaign ' 1946 ' Public Meeting Campaign Songbooks ' 1879 ' Songs of the Bride ' 1890 ' Poems and Hymns of (Millennial) Dawn ' 1896 ' Hymns of the Morning(Zion's Glad Songs of the Morning) (issued as w1896 2/1) ' 1900 ' Zion's Glad Songs for All Christian Gatherings ' 1906 ' Hymns of Millennial Dawn(Hymns of the Millennial Dawn-With Music) (copyright 1905) ' 1909 ' Hymns of the Millennial Dawn(pocket, without music) ' 1926 ' Kingdom Hymns(Kingdom Hymns-With Music) (for children) (copyright 1925) ' 1928 ' Song Book(Songs of Praise to Jehovah) Song Book(Songs of Praise to Jehovah) (pocket, without music) ' 1944 ' Kingdom Service Song Book ' 1950 ' Songs to Jehovah's Praise Tracts ' 1881 ' Watch Tower Tracts(Bible Students' Tracts) No. 1-Why Will There Be a Second Advent? No. 2-(Title uncertain) No. 3-(Title uncertain) No. 4-Why Evil Was Permitted No. 5-The Narrow Way to Life No. 6-(Title uncertain) No. 7-Work of Atonement-Tabernacle Types ' 1882 ' The Minister's Daughter ' 1887 ' Arp Slip(Arp Tract) ' 1889 ' The Old Theology(Bible Students' Tracts) No. 1-Do the Scriptures Teach That Eternal Torment Is the Wages of Sin? No. 2-The Scripture Teaching on Calamities, and Why God Permits Them No. 3-Protestants, Awake! The Spirit of the Great Reformation Dying. How Priestcraft Now Operates No. 4-Dr. Talmage's View of the Millennium ' 1890 ' No. 5-Friendly Hints on Bible Study and Students' Helps No. 6-The Scripture Teaching Concerning the World's Hope(The Hope of the Groaning Creation) No. 7-The Wonderful Story of Wisdom, Love and Grace Divine(The Wonderful Story-The Old, Old Story) ' 1891 ' No. 8-The Wonderful Story-Illustrated(booklet) No. 9-(Swedish translation of No. 1) No. 10-A Broad Basis for True Christian Union. Contend Earnestly for the Faith Once Delivered to the Saints ' 1892 ' Old Theology Quarterly(Bible Students' Tracts) No. 11-The Tabernacle Shadows of the "Better Sacrifices"(booklet) (copyright 1891) No. 12-The Divine Plan of the Ages for Human Salvation-Why Evil Was Permitted No. 13-(Norwegian translation of No. 1) No. 14-Bible Study and Needful Helps Thereto No. 15-"Thy Word Is Truth"-An Answer to Robert Ingersoll's Charges Against Christianity ' 1893 ' No. 16-(Same as No. 15 in booklet form) No. 17-The Scripture Teaching on Purgatory No. 18-Did Christ Die as Man's Representative, or as His Substitute? No. 19-(Norwegian translation of No. 14) No. 20-(Swedish translation of No. 14) Bible Study and Needful Helps Thereto ' 1894 ' No. 21-Do You Know? No. 22-(Same as No. 6) No. 23-(German translation of No. 21) No. 24-(Same as No. 5) ' 1895 ' No. 25-The Only Name-A Criticism of Bishop Foster's New Gospel No. 26-(Swedish translation of No. 21) No. 27-(Same as No. 14) No. 28-Why Are Ye Last to Welcome Back the King? No. 29-(Norwegian translation of No. 21) No. 30-(German translation of No. 28) No. 30-(Extra) Wait Thou Upon the Lord No. 31-(Extra) A Helping Hand for Bible Students (Ad for Millennial Dawn and letter of withdrawal) ' 1896 ' No. 32-What Say the Scriptures About Hell?(booklet) No. 33-(Dutch translation of No. 1) No. 34-(German translation of No. 1) No. 35-(Swedish translation of No. 28) ' 1897 ' No. 36-Awake! Jerusalem, Awake! No. 37-"How Readest Thou?" No. 38-The Hope of Immortality No. 39-What Say the Scriptures About Spiritualism (Spiritism)? (booklet) ' 1898 ' No. 40-What Is the Soul? No. 41-Must We Abandon Hope of a Golden Age? No. 42-Crosses True and False. Crucified With Christ No. 43-The Bible Versus the Evolution Theory(booklet) ' 1899 ' No. 44-Gathering the Lord's Jewels No. 45-(Same as No. 8) No. 46-The Good Shepherd and His Two Flocks No. 47-(Swedish translation of No. 40) ' 1900 ' No. 48-What Say the Scriptures About Our Lord's Return-His Parousia, Apokalupsis and Epiphania(booklet) No. 49-Which Is the True Gospel? No. 50-(German translation of No. 49) No. 51-Heathendom's Hope Future, Therefore Wait Thou Upon the Lord ' 1901 ' No. 52-Food for Thinking Christians-Our Lord's Return-Its Object, the Restitution of All Things Spoken No. 53-The Scriptures Clearly Teach the Old Theology That Death Is the Wages of Sin, and Not Eternal Torment No. 54-(Same as No. 14) No. 55-(Same as No. 32) ' 1902 ' No. 56-Epistle to the Hebrews(Yiddish only) (booklet) No. 57-The Scripture Teaching on Calamities and Why God Permits Them No. 58-(Same as No. 17) No. 59-The World's Hope ' 1903 ' No. 60-Why Are Ye the Last to Welcome Back the King? No. 61-Protestants, Awake! (revised) No. 62-(Same as No. 12) No. 63-Christ's Death Secured One Probation or Trial for Life Everlasting to Every Man ' 1904 ' No. 64-Criticisms of Millennial Hopes and Prospects Examined No. 65-(Same as No. 11) No. 66-(Same as No. 21) No. 67-(Dutch translation of No. 21) ' 1905 ' No. 68-Increasing Influence of Spiritism No. 69-Study to Show Thyself Approved Unto God. Christendom in Grave Danger. Refrain Thy Voice From Weeping. Hope for the Innumerable Non-Elect No. 70-Cheerful Christians. Divine Predestination in Respect to Mankind No. 71-(Same as No. 15) ' 1906 ' No. 72-To Hell and Back! Who Are There. The Great Prison House to be Destroyed. The Oath-Bound Covenant. Selling the Birthright No. 73-(Same as No. 57) No. 74-Divine Plan of the Ages for Human Salvation No. 75-Spiritism Is Demonism! ' 1907 ' No. 76-Earthquakes in Prophecy. "Tongues of Fire." "In the Evil Day." Filthiness of Flesh and Spirit No. 77-God's Unspeakable Gift. What Would Satisfy Jesus for His Travail of Soul at Calvary? No. 78-Physical Health Promoted by Righteousness No. 79-The Lost Key of Knowledge. What Would Satisfy Jesus for His Travail of Soul at Calvary? ' 1908 ' No. 80-Are You of the Hopeful or of the Hopeless? Seven Women Desire One Husband. The Millennial Morning Is Dawning! The Ransom Price Paid for Sinners Guarantees a Millennial Age of Restitution No. 81-Gathering the Lord's Jewels. The Hope of Immortality No. 82-What Is the Soul? No. 83-An Open Letter to a Seventh-Day Adventist ' 1909 ' Peoples Pulpit ' 1911 ' Everybody's Paper ' 1913 ' The Bible Students Monthly ' 1917 ' The Bible Students Monthly(The Fall of Babylon) ' 1919 ' Calamities-Why Permitted? Christian Science Comforting Words of Life Demons Infest Earth's Atmosphere Do You Believe in the Resurrection? Do You Know? Earth to Be Filled With Glory Gathering the Lord's Jewels Golden Age at the Door Hope of Immortality Is There a God? Is the Soul Immortal? Joyful Message for the Sin-Sick Our Responsibility as Christians Predestination and Election Spiritism Is Demonism The Bruising of Satan The Case of the International Bible Students Association The Dawn of a New Era The Liberty of the Gospel The Rich Man in Hell Thieves in Paradise Weeping All Night What Is the Soul? Where Are the Dead? Why God Permits Evil ' 1922 ' Proclamation-A Challenge to World Leaders ' 1923 ' Proclamation-A Warning to All Christians ' 1924 ' Ecclesiastics Indicted The Broadcaster ' 1925 ' Message of Hope ' 1926 ' World Powers Addressed(A Testimony to the Rulers of the World) ' 1928 ' Where Are the Nine? ' 1936 ' You Have Been Warned ' 1940 ' Dividing the People It Must Be Stopped Law-Abiding ' 1946 ' Quebec, You Have Failed Your People! Quebec's Burning Hate for God and Christ and Freedom Is the Shame of All Canada ' 1950 ' Regret and Protest by American Convention-Hosts Over Religious Discrimination Against Visiting Witnesses of Jehovah ' 1951 ' No. 1-What Do Jehovah's Witnesses Believe? No. 2-Hell-Fire-Bible Truth or Pagan Scare? No. 3-Jehovah's Witnesses, Communists or Christians? No. 4-Awake from Sleep! ' 1952 ' No. 5-Hope for the Dead No. 6-The Trinity, Divine Mystery or Pagan Myth? No. 7-How Valuable Is the Bible? No. 8-Life in a New World ' 1953 ' No. 9-The Sign of Christ's Presence No. 10-Man's Only Hope for Peace No. 11-Which Is the Right Religion? No. 12-Do You Believe in Evolution or the Bible?